<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Dough Ice Cream by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562539">Cookie Dough Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flirting with Danger [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby x daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flirting with Danger [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Dough Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John made a run to the store that evening, wanting to have a cookout. Said that it was a time to celebrate, that Bobby had his daughter back. Sam and Dean went on a beer run, leaving Devon with Bobby. She took a quick shower while Bobby got the grill ready. It was still awkward, and would be for awhile. So, when she came down in a pair of cut off shorts and a shirt, she was waiting for Bobby to say something. “Do you think you could call John and ask him to get ice cream?” She asked him before he got the chance.</p><p>He glanced at her. “You can. I ain’t playin’ messenger.” He told her, tossing Devon his phone.</p><p>“Thanks.” She caught it and moved to walk around the yard a bit. As it rang, she kicked up dirt.</p><p>“<em>It’s a simple damn store run, Bobby. You don’t have to call to remind me to get the damn sweet sausages!</em>”</p><p>She giggled. “Well, I was going to ask for ice cream, but sausages do sound so much better.”</p><p>There was a pause. “<em>Devon?</em>”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she answered. “Yes, it’s me. So, ice cream. Can you get me some?”</p><p>“<em>Sure thing, sweetheart. What kind?</em>”</p><p>“Cookie dough. And John?”</p><p>“<em>Yeah?</em>”</p><p>“Maybe one of these days I can try your sausage.” She blushed, not usually flirting like that. “See you when you get back.” Hanging up, she moved back towards Bobby. “Don’t worry, he’ll remember the sweet sausage.” She told him on her way back inside.</p><hr/><p>John had no idea to respond to her and simply put the phone down afterwards. Chuckling to himself, he focused on heading to the store, and getting back. Hopefully the two of them would get some alone time later on. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t find you attractive. However, she was Bobby’s daughter. Not that she seemed to think of that when flirting with him.</p><hr/><p>The boys were back first, carrying a bite more than she had expected. “Seriously? Are we hosting a kegger for the local frat house?” She teased.</p><p>Dean smirked and gave her a wink before setting the cases down. “We’re Winchesters, sweetheart.” Devon raised her eyebrow at him. “We like to drink.”</p><p>“I’m sure your liver just loves you.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, where’s John with the food?” She asked after her stomach grumbled. He’d been gone longer than he should have been. It should have taken him an hour, tops, to get there and back. He’d been gone over two. “Should someone call him?” Devon thought out loud.</p><p>“Call who?” Came John’s voice as he carried out bags of food.</p><p>“You!”</p><p>“Why would you need to call me?” He asked, setting things down.</p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been gone over two hours.”</p><p>John walked over with a different colored back. “Cookie dough cream, sweetheart.” He chuckled. “First place I stopped was out. Second place didn’t even sell it. I had to drive a bit to find that.”</p><p>Devon looked in the bag, then up at him. “You could have just grabbed anything and told me that they didn’t have it.” She chuckled.</p><p>“You asked for cookie dough ice cream, so that’s what you were gonna get.” He told her firmly, letting her know that he wouldn’t have done things differently.</p><p>Sam and Dean stared at him. “What the hell, Dad? You would have told us ‘tough shit’.” Dean half whined, making Devon chuckle.</p><p>“Well, thank you.” She said as she got up and kissed his cheek before heading into the house to put it in the freezer.</p><hr/><p>Devon was getting a bit tired after the cookout, so she stood up to excuse herself. “I think I’m going to raid that ice cream and get to bed.” She stretched. “Night, guys.”</p><p>“Night.” They replied.</p><p>“I think I’ll join you for some of that ice cream.” John chuckled. “After hunting it down, gotta see how good it is.”</p><p>She glanced at him as they made their way inside. “You’ve…never had cookie dough ice cream?” He shook his head. “Get your ass in there!” She chuckled, pushing him towards the door. “This is blasphemy, and must be fixed.”</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going!” He laughed- a true laugh, which made the boys look at each other and shrug.</p><p>Once inside, she moved to the freezer for the ice cream while he got out a couple spoons. “Bowls?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Why dirty more dishes than you have to.”</p><p>“Good point.” She agreed as they sat down.</p><p>Neither spoke for a few minutes as they ate. “Okay, this is pretty good.” He smiled. “Not my favorite, but good.”</p><p>Devon laughed. “This is like a girl’s perfect ice cream!” He looked at her funny. “What do girls like to eat when emotional? Or pissed off? Bad break up? Gained 10 pounds?” She shrugged. “Ice cream, and cookie dough. Someone very smart combined the two. Hence, the best ice cream ever.”</p><p>John chuckled, licking his spoon clean. “Bet whoever that was has a very stuffed bank account.”</p><p>Licking her spoon clean, she nodded. “I also bet that by now…he’s very dead.” She chuckled. “I’m done. You?” He nodded before she put the lid back on. “Thanks again for the ice cream. Even though you did worry everyone by taking so damn long.” Devon smirked at him, getting up and putting the pint away.</p><p>He put the spoons in the sink and started walking with her upstairs. His hands were shoved in his pockets, neither of you saying much until you reached the top. “So, I’ll see you in the morning.” John gave you a small smile as the two of you stood in front of your door.</p><p>Devon smiled and nodded, hooking her thumbs in her back pockets. “See you then. Are you staying long or…?”</p><p>“I tend to travel for the most part.” He told her. “But, I could stay for a couple extra days. You know, make sure you’re all moved in and settled.”</p><p>She hadn’t noticed that they had seemed to move a touch closer. Looking up at him, she bit her lip. “I’d, uh, like that.” Devon nodded a bit.</p><p>John started to lean forward a bit, cupping her cheek. “John!” Bobby called as he turned to get on the stairs, making John step back from her. “Get some rest. You and the boys leave first thing in the morning. Vamps nest. A bad one.” He told him, looking between the two of them. “Everything okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>